You're All I've Ever Needed
by KelMarsh85
Summary: Jaycee Taylor's chance meeting with Randy Orton will change both their lives. Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

Jaycee was shocked. There he was her absolute favorite WWE superstar. Randy Freaking Orton was in the same movie theater watching the same movie she was. She could barely pay attention to anything but him. Jaycee was giddy. After the movie she would finally ask him for a photo.

The movie ended and they all walked out. "Damn, he's with his girlfriend," she said sadly. Just as Jaycee was about to walk off she noticed Kim heading for the bathroom. She wasted no time and headed for Randy.

"Hi, Randy.. May I get a picture with you?" Randy smiled, "Of course you can, sweetie." They got into selfie position. All of a sudden Jaycee heard yelling. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Jaycee was stunned at the yelling from Kim. She was more stunned when she was grabbed, pulled away from Randy and slammed into the wall. "KIM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The couple began to argue, Jaycee just walked away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Randy started walking away from Kim. He was pissed off. So pissed he didn't realize he was being filmed by two young ladies. Kim knew better, she knew to let him cool off, so she didn't go after him. Randy made his way to the main lobby, he noticed Jaycee sitting at a table in the arcade area.

Jaycee was startled at the sound of the chair beside her being pulled from the table, "I'm so sorry about what happened. That wasn't right. I'd really like to take that picture with you, if you still want one. " Jaycee smiled, "Yeah, I still want the picture; I've been waiting a long time to meet you. Like, twelve years. You're the most difficult person to meet." Just then, Amy walked up and greeted Randy and Jaycee, "Oh my gosh! You met him! Yayyy!" Jaycee laughed, "Hey, can you take a picture of us?" Amy grabbed Jaycee's phone and the two posed. Jaycee had the biggest smile on her face. Randy was also smiling a sweet, toothy grin, which was very unusual for him. Randy always merely smirked or smiled without showing his teeth, but not this time.

Jaycee hugged Randy and thanked him for the photo and the girls left after Larissa emerged from the bathroom.

Randy sat down to wait for Kim. He was still really angry. He knew what her problem was, she saw how hot Jaycee was and flipped out. Kim was a very jealous person. This wasn't the first time she went off on someone, but it was the first time she put her hands on someone. "I don't know how much more I can take.."

Kim walked up, also in a pissy mood. The two walked out of the theater and to the bus. They argued the entire eight blocks to bus.

"I don't understand! What is your problem? She just wanted a picture!" Randy yelled. Kim looked at him, "THE HELL SHE DID! She wanted YOU. She waited until I want to the bathroom and then came up to you!" Randy rolled his eyes; this shit was getting really annoying. Kim kept bitching at him and he just kept getting more and more pissed off. Randy finally hand enough, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm DONE talking about this! Leave me alone!" he yelled as he went to bed.

"Jace, I can't believe that chick. She's lucky that I didn't see it, she'd be dead!" Amy said matter-of-factly. Larissa then threw her two cents in, "Orton's an asshole. Shocked he took a pic with you. His chick also needs to get her ass kicked. Why didn't you whip that bitch up and down the hall?" Jaycee looked at her friend, "Rissa, I'm not like that, you know I'm not. He's also not an asshole. He's sweet. Tell her Ames.." Amy smiled, "He was nice. But the girl needs to get slapped. And, Rissa…maybe he didn't take a picture with Jess because the girlfriend is jealous and doesn't like him taking pics with hot chicks. I mean, for fuck's sake, Kim looks like a rat."

"I actually liked her, even though she called his entire fan base bitches. I still gave her the benefit of the doubt. She really is like everyone says she is. Oh well, I got a picture with her man and he's smiling from ear to ear, something I've never seen him do in a picture with her."

Larissa smiled, "Well, since he smiled that big, maybe he'll give you some dick." Jaycee gasped, "Rissa, I wouldn't do that! He's with someone! Granted, she's bitchtastic, but he's still with someone. And even if by some miracle he breaks up with her, he wouldn't want me and even if he did…his ass isn't getting shit for a while. Like a month, because that's probably the longest I can resist his sexiness…"


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's weekend didn't end well. Her and Randy fought the whole day from when they woke up until he dropped her at the airport Monday night. He kissed her goodbye, but it didn't seem like it usually did. Randy was still angry. The thing is, she didn't care. They discussed this, fought about it numerous times. He wasn't supposed to take photos with hot girls. He didn't agree to it, but when she was with him, she made sure he didn't take any photos with pretty girls. Those bitches were a threat. Kim knew it.

Randy got back on his bus and opened up his twitter app. Tapping his mentions he noticed a familiar face, it was the girl from the movie theater last night, and there was their picture.

Jaycee

JaceLynn: Thanks so much, RandyOrton! You made my night! :)

Randy stared at the picture, "Damn, I didn't realize how pretty she was. Guess I was too pissed to notice." He decided to do what he wanted, fuck what Kim wanted. He hit the 'retweet with comment' button.

Randy Orton

RandyOrton: You're very welcome, and thank you. :) RT JaceLynn: Thanks so much, RandyOrton! You made my night! :) J3cw93

Jaycee's twitter app went off. She picked up her phone and started screaming, "OH MY GOD! OHMYGOD! Randy retweeted me! With a comment and everything! Kim's gonna be PISSED!" Amy looked over at her friend, "Good job! He's as good as yours!" The two girls laughed, they always joked that when they got a reply or a retweet for a superstar they were theirs. It was purely a joke, they knew it wouldn't really happen.

The girls were on the way to Pittsburgh for the SmackDown taping. "Lets hit the gym when we get there, I'm in the mood for a workout!" Larissa said. Jaycee and Amy laughed, "Bitch please, you'll be asleep when we get there." Larissa snarled, "Fuck both of you! I will be awake; Jaycee's screaming woke me up. Orton is still a fucking asshole." Amy and Jaycee rolled their eyes.

A couple of hours later the girls arrived at the hotel, Larissa was still awake, She'd do anything to prove her friends wrong. After checking in to their hotel they made their way to the room and changed. Amy in sweats, Larissa in yoga pants and a tank, Jaycee in yoga capris and a sports bra.

"Rissa, fucking hurry your ass up! You're the one who wanted this fucking 2 a.m. gym session," Jaycee said as she walked out of the room. The other girls followed.

The girls found the Gold's Gym with ease. "Whose bus is that?" Amy asked inquisitively. Jaycee looked up and smirked. Amy and Larissa looked at each other, "It's Randy's.."

Jaycee jumped out of the car and practically sprinted into the gym. After swiping her card and grabbing some water she made her way to the machines. She quickly spotted Randy working on his legs. Jaycee loved his legs, especially his thighs. Jaycee strategically placed herself on an elliptical right in front of him. She put on her ipod and began to jam out.

Randy looked up. He saw the face in the mirror in front of him. It was her. "She has a nice ass…Damn, look at her body." Randy said softly.

Randy just stared at her body, it was amazing. Jaycee glanced up into the mirror and noticed him looking at her ass and smiled. He moved to another machine for his arms; the two literally eye-fucked each other in the mirror. Amy and Larissa weren't stunned at what was going on, they were quite amused. They knew Randy and Jaycee wanted each other by the huge amount of eye-humping going on in the nearly empty gym. Jaycee finished her cardio and decided to move to do squats in front of Randy's current machine. As Jaycee was about to go for her 23rd squat she heard a sexy voice in her ear, "You're teasing me, aren't you?" Jaycee turned and smirked at The Viper, "Maybe.. I can't help it if I have a mesmerizing ass and you have a pancake ass." Jaycee said as she continued her daily squats.

As Randy walked towards an elliptical he heard Jaycee tease him more, "You need to do squats, Mr. Orton. You'd be bootylicious in no time!" Jaycee giggled and she saw him smile.

Everyone finished their workouts, Randy headed for his bus, the girls to their hotel.

"So…you liked eye-fucking him, didn't you? Slut!" Jaycee rolled her eyes at Amy." I'd rather actually fuck him, but this will have to do. He still has a chick.

"Man, fuck that ho!" Larissa yelled. "She ain't shit! She's old, a bitch, her ass looked fucking droopy in that Hall of Fame dress, like it looked like she was wearing a saggy diaper. And my god that dress…You could see her tata tape." All the girls laughed at that. The dress was truly awful.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy couldn't stop thinking about her. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He barely knew her. But still, she was beautiful, her body was smokin' hot and to top it all off, she was a genuinely kind person. "What am I doing with Kim? There are so many other girls, ones that won't act crazy when I take pictures with fans. What am I doing?"

All he could do was think about things. What he had, what he could have, why he was with such an immature woman? On top of all the bullshit, she was violent. She put her hands on someone, someone who didn't do anything. Why was he still with her? He knew why. Kim wouldn't leave; the money was too much of a draw for her. She had three kids, she was divorced and she had absolutely nothing to offer anyone. Randy loved her kids, despite losing touch with his own daughter he still stayed with Kim. Randy wanted so desperately to be wanted, so he continued with a woman he didn't love like he should because she wouldn't leave. Sam left, he loved her…he still loved her. His friendship with Sam had also gone down the tubes. Kim was destroying his life, and he just let her do it.

Randy lit up his pipe and got high. This was a normal occurrence once again. He hated himself for it. He kicked the habit and just like that he was smoking weed again. Kim's cousin Jason gave him a blunt one day and he tried his hardest to resist, but Kim found it and lit it up. "It'll be fun, baby. Let's smoke it together." Pretty soon they were always getting high together. The couple soon graduated into Ecstasy. It was more for Randy. It was becoming harder for him to get it up and all Kim wanted to do was fuck, drink and party. He liked it for a while, but fans were starting to notice. Every day he saw more and more tweets about him "looking high" or "being sloppy in the ring" Randy knew he couldn't continue on this road, but he couldn't get away from the temptation. He was spiraling out of control and he couldn't stop it. Randy didn't have his rock anymore. He didn't have someone to keep him grounded. Kim let him do whatever he wanted. She didn't give a shit. All she cared about was money, clothes, shoes and her trips. One of Randy's biggest regrets was that Twitter message he sent a girl. He lied through his teeth.

_~Flashback~_

_Kim was tired of all the people asking about Alanna. "Tell her that I've met her and I love her and that she loves me. Do it! The girl will screen cap it and post it for all these stupid fan cunts to see. DO IT, RANDY!" Randy did as he was told. _

_**Yeah it bewilders me to think anyone would believe id give kim the time of day IF she said those things about Alanna. Both Alanna and kim**_

_**Have met and get along great! It makes me care even more about kim, seeing my daughter love her so much.**_

"_There! Happy now? It's not like its gonna do any fucking good." Kim huffed, "They need to stop harassing me. I hate these fucking people. Now that you've told them I've met Alanna, I have to meet her. I'll post a pic and show them all!" _

_Randy snickered, "If you post a pic with my daughter, her mom will flip her shit. You won't post shit. I don't post pics of my daughter, you're not gonna post pics of my daughter." Randy detected her anger, "You're just gonna let these people continue to harass me?" _

"_Yep! You bring it on yourself! Stop bragging and they'll leave you alone."_

_~End Flashback~_

The message didn't do any good. Fans still thought that Kim got into his account and sent it. She didn't, but he was pretty sure she had gotten into his account and blocked Sam and a few other people. Randy just couldn't stop thinking, even with the smoking he was still thinking about how he hated himself and what he was doing to his family and his fans.

Jaycee lay awake in bed; all she could think about was Randy. She could hear his voice in her head. His voice just did things to her, it made her so hot. "Damn him and his fucking bedroom voice!"

Jaycee never thought that meeting him would have this effect on her, but she was so very wrong. He was twice as fine in person. He was tall, sexy and when he touched her, she turned into goo. She really wanted him, but didn't stand a chance. His girlfriend had her hooks in him…deep in him.

Jaycee finally fell asleep. The dream she had that night had been perfect, amazing and perfect.

_~Dream~_

"_Hey beautiful girl, come a little closer." Randy said as he pulled Jaycee closer to him on the bed and kissed her cheek. "You're too far away from me." Jaycee giggled, "I love you, baby." _

_The couple snuggled and kissed as music played in the background. After a while, Randy began to move his hands up and down Jaycee's body and under her clothes. Randy was pleased when she slid her hand down his shorts and started stroking his dick. Randy let out a soft moan, "MMMMM that feels good." Jaycee smirked at her boyfriend, "You like that? Just wait." Randy chuckled for a moment, the let out a groan. Before he knew it, his dick was in her mouth. Randy wasn't one to ignore a good blowjob, but he wanted to satisfy her like she was satisfying him. He pushed her head away and laid her on her back. He smiled as he peeled her jeans and thong off of her. Her top and bra came off next. Randy kissed her neck and rubbed her breasts as she felt his dick brush against her wet pussy. _

_Randy lay on his back and pulled Jaycee on top of him, positioning her to sit on his face. Randy licked her pussy and she began to grind against his face. "OHOHHHH!" she yelled as she fell forward and resumed sucking her man off. Randy couldn't hold on, breathlessly he said, "Baby, I'm gonna cum…" He didn't have to say so, Jaycee knew it. She could feel his dick pulse in her mouth. Randy growled as he shot his load deep in his girlfriend's throat. He growled again as she continued to suck, swallowing every drop. _

_Randy lay there, sweaty and already breathless. He'd never had a blowjob that amazing before. Jaycee continued to suck, getting him hard again. She flipped around and positioned herself. As his dick slid inside her tight, wet pussy she moaned loudly. Randy was astounded at how tight she was. Jaycee was 29 and had the pussy of a fucking virgin! "You're so tight, baby."Jaycee continued to bounce up and down on his very hard cock. As she did so, he would thrust up into her. "FUCK! You feel so good!" Randy wanted to be in control so he flipped his girlfriend onto her back; without even pulling out. Jaycee felt his weight on her, she felt him thrust his cock deep into her pussy. She cried out in pleasure as she dug her nails into his back. "UHHH, OHHHH…MMMMMMMM!"Randy felt her pussy become tighter around his dick. She felt his dick pulsating inside her. Randy pressed his lips to hers as they let out their moans of pleasure. Randy felt the waves of jaycee's orgasm. He continued to thrust with a quick rhythm until he couldn't take it anymore. He came hard inside her, groaning through it. "Fuck Jaycee!" he said breathlessly as he pulled out of her. She laid her head on his chest and smiled, "Told ya I was worth waiting for." _

_~End Dream~_


	4. Chapter 4

"Jaycee must've been having a really amazing dream last night. She was moaning and calling out Randy's name," Amy said with a chuckle. "You need to get fucked, Jace. You need dick bad! How wet were you when you woke up? Panties soaked?"

Jaycee rolled her eyes, "Fuck you and they were soaked! This is the most intense dream I've ever had about him. Usually they're just about meeting him. Now I dream about being his girlfriend and him fucking the shit out of me. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Larissa piped up, "He's still an asshole, but he's seriously attracted to you. He wants to fuck you, but that's all it'll end up being. Which sucks, because you actually like him? Why, I have no idea…because he's an asshole!"

Jaycee didn't say much after that. She'd been hearing all these stories about him cheating on Kim with various ring rats in the U.S. and overseas. Maybe he just didn't have the right woman. He definitely didn't have the right woman. She didn't give a crap about his little girl. Alanna was adorable. Fuck, she barely cared about her own children. Jaycee loved kids. She wanted to be a wife and a mother, but it hadn't happened yet. Meeting the right guy was tough.

"Kim's a cunt." Jaycee said, "I want to punch her in the throat."

Amy laughed, "You do that, honey."

Randy awoke to a call from a very pissed off Triple H, who demanded to see Randy as soon as possible.

"Great! What the fuck did I do now?" Randy groaned. "Fuck! I hope they don't drug test me." Randy had made a huge mistake of leaving a pipe under him in a photo that he used a few weeks ago in his absence on Raw. "Fuck my life, I'm getting tested. Shit! SHIT! SHIT!"

Randy walked into the arena and headed for the television office of Triple H. He knocked on the door and entered the makeshift office. Randy was scared shitless. "What's up, H?"

"Come in and sit down. We need to talk about your girlfriend." Paul said in a monotone voice. Randy sat on the couch and wondered what his boss meant by that.

Paul came and sat next to Randy, iPad in hand. "I want you to watch this video." Paul said as he hit the link that had been sent to him via Twitter.

Randy watched in horror as the entire encounter between Kim and Jaycee played out before him. When the video was finished, Randy was still sitting there, stunned. He hadn't realized he was being filmed.

"Randy, I can't have this. It's one thing to say something bitchy or give someone a dirty look, but she put her hands on another person. Who is this girl? RANDY?!"

Randy snapped out of his silence, "The girl is just a fan. Her name is Jaycee. I apologized to her and took a picture with her. Kim was nowhere near when she got the picture. I didn't realize we were being filmed…"

Paul sighed, "Whether you knew you were being filmed or not doesn't matter. This happened and you need to fix it. One way or another you need to do something. If you continue to see this woman she is going to bring you down. I have my suspicions that she already has, but I'm keeping that to myself. But if something comes out of your next drug test, I can't help you. You'll have to choose between going to rehab or losing your job. You think she'll stick around while you're in rehab? If you lose your job she'll be gone because her life will be boring again."

Randy knew he was right. Kim was an enabler. She made sure he had drugs because when he was sober he figured her out. All she had to do was spread her legs. They'd fuck and get high. He'd forget why he was pissed at her. It was a vicious cycle that he couldn't get away from. It was slowly killing him.

"I'm sorry, H." is all Randy could manage to say as he walked out of the office. He headed back to his bus. He got into his twitter app and looked up the tweet. He saw the conversation. People were accusing Jaycee of having a friend film the encounter to make Kim look bad. Randy looked at the profile of the person who posted the video.

ReignsSupreme: SpunkySchell I didn't even know the poor girl. I filmed it cuz it was RKO. The fact that it caught his gf being a cunt was a plus.

ReignsSupreme: SpunkySchell Finally showing people she's jealous of pretty girls who just want a pic. That girl ran off crying her eyes out. So fuck off.

SpunkySchell: ReignsSupreme Kim is an amazing person. That girl OBVIOUSLY did something for Kim to go off on her. Poor Kimklro! :(

ReignsSupreme: SpunkySchell Your head is so far up Kim's ass that you can't see anything but shit! That girl didn't do anything. Poor Kim my ass!

SpunkySchell: ReignsSupreme You're just jealous of Randy and Kim! All of you people are. Leave them alone with their amazing love!

Randy actually laughed at that one, "Amazing love? Man, shit…"

Randy opened his twitter app and typed a tweet.

RandyOrton: . ReignsSupreme Thank you for your video. Very eye opening for me. Appreciate it.

Jaycee's twitter app tweeted, it was Randy's tweet. She read it and became confused. "What the hell is he talking about?" Just then an alert came across the bottom of her app. It was a direct message from Randy.

**Hey, I think you need to see this video. It's what I was talking about in my tweet. Uwj4n7b7 **

Jaycee tapped the link and there it was her whole ordeal on video. She began to cry. Why was this happening? She saw another message come in.

**People are accusing you of knowing it was being filmed. If they keep it up I'll put a fucking stop to it. I'm so sorry Jaycee. :( **

Jaycee decided to do some kind of damage control. Before she could even type she got a mention across her screen.

JezzaBelle: JaceLynn Wow, I feel totally sorry for you. She called me a ho. Hope you're okay. :)

The mentions kept coming. Some good, some bad.

Randy_team: JaceLynn Why are you trying to fuck up Randy's relationship with Kimklro? Fucking WHORE!

ReignsSupreme: JaceLynn Girl, don't fucking listen to Kim's ass kissers, they're all fucking stupid.

Jaycee didn't know what to say, all she could do was curl up in a ball and cry as her twitter continued to go off.

Amy walked in the room, "Breakfast!" Jaycee looked up at her friend, tears streaming down her face.

"Jace, what's wrong babe? Are you okay?"

Jaycee couldn't speak; she just opened her twitter app, tapped mentions and handed the phone to Amy.

"Holy fuck! Jace, what the hell is going on here?" Amy asked, stunned at the amount of hate her friend was receiving.

Jaycee sighed, "The thing from the theater…someone was filming it. I didn't know until Randy sent me a link. I'm so horrified. He said he'd put a stop to it, but I highly doubt anyone will listen to him."

Amy hugged her friend as she continued to cry. Larissa, who was freshly showered, emerged from the bathroom. "Why is she crying?" She asked.

Amy explained what was going on as she went into Jaycee's app and turned off her notification sound.

"What the fuck is wrong with this bitch's cronies? They're fucking insane. Jace…don't listen to them. They aren't shit. They have nothing better to do than lick that twat's nasty ass. Don't let them bring you down, baby girl. You're so much better than Kim. Just let them talk their shit. They don't know what really happened."

Jaycee just got up and went to shower. She continued to cry. She couldn't help it. She never got any kind of hate before. She was a kind person.


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks passed since the incident. Jaycee had continued to attend events with various friends. She saw Randy & Kim many times throughout the three weeks. She avoided them like they were the plague. He was still with her. He spent the 4th of July with her, and even had shows on his daughter's birthday. After the show at Madison Square Garden, Jaycee was out by the busses and the cars getting pictures with anyone who came over to sign and take pictures. She spotted Randy and Kim. They didn't look all that happy. Of course, Kim never looked happy. She always had a pissed off look on her face.

Allie called out to Randy and Kim shot her a dirty look. Allie looked right at her and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, BITCH?!" Randy was stunned, Jaycee was mortified, but Allie kept yelling. "YOU LIKE TO BEAT UP ON GIRLS WHO DIDN'T DO SHIT TO YOU! STUPID BITCH! YEAH, I CALLED OUT TO YOUR ATM MACHINE BOYFRIEND!"

People were laughing. Jaycee was so mortified that she moved behind the tallest people she could find. It was too late though, Randy knew she was there and just like that his mind was racing with thoughts of her. He was lucky that Kim didn't see her.

"Allie, shut the fuck up!" Jaycee said it a harsh whisper. "You're gonna get my ass kicked again. I still have a little bruise from when I hit the corner of the poster frame.

Allie became quiet. She had said enough. People knew about the video and it had mixed reviews. Jaycee was still getting a good amount of hate from Kim's cronies. They were relentless; they kept saying she deserved it because she was being a slut. Truth was, Jaycee only wanted the picture. Up until the incident at the theater, Jaycee didn't hate Kim, now she wanted to punch her in the face.

Randy couldn't even step foot on the bus before Kim started to scream at him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SHIT TO THAT LITTLE BITCH? WHAT THE FUCK, RANDY? I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF THIS SHIT!"

Randy couldn't get a word in; all he could do was listen to her scream. He knew the people could hear her. Randy finally blew up. "SHUT UUUUPPPP!" he screamed in her face. "CALL YOUR COUSIN OR YOUR FUCKING AUNT! I WANT YOU OFF THIS BUS! I NEED A FUCKING BREAK FROM YOU!"

Kim was flabbergasted; Randy had never yelled at her that way. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, you are. You can go nicely, or I'll throw you and your shit out in the parking lot. If you leave nicely and let me fucking cool off, I might consider seeing you again."

Randy was furious and Kim knew it. She called her aunt and asked if she had left yet so she could get a ride home. "Because, he's being an asshole and not defending me to these bitch fans." Kim said harshly into the phone. Randy rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Maybe if you hadn't gotten physical with that girl in DC they might be better.." Kim quickly hung up, "YOU KNOW NOT TO TAKE PICS WITH LITTLE SLUTS!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs. Randy ignored her and walked away as she continued to scream things at him. Before she knew it, Randy came from the back of the bus with her overnight bag and purse. "GO!" he yelled as he opened the door for her to leave. He was behind her, practically pushing her out the door. Kim slapped Randy very hard as she left. "FUCK YOU AND FUCK THOSE LITTLE WHORES OVER THERE!" Kim yelled as she walked over to her aunt's car.

All Randy could only shake his head at the situation. He was about to walk back in his bus, but stopped. "Fuck it!" he said heading for the crowd of people chanting for him. For the first time in months he felt good, he took photos with everyone who wanted a photo. As the crowd of people began to dwindle, Randy saw a familiar face, one that had been invading his dreams lately.

"Hey pretty girl," he said as he grabbed Jaycee for a photo. "How have you been?"

"I'm better now." Jaycee stated as she snuggled into Randy for her photo. When her photo op was over, Jaycee stood on her tippy toes and kissed Randy's cheek, causing him to smile again. As the girls walked away, Allie turned at yelled back at Randy, "Hey Randy! We're going to Hooters on 56th if you wanna join us!"

Randy smiled and continued taking pictures. One random fan asked, "Are you gonna go meet them?" Randy smiled, "It's a possibility.."

"Allie, why did you invite him to go to Hooters with us? Those girls are gonna be all over him." Jaycee said with a frown.

"Jace, you're hotter than those girls. You were the best tipped Hooters girl in our location. I bet he'll pay more attention to you than them."

Jaycee looked at her friend, "No, he likes Hooters girls a lot."

"I bet you $100 that he will pay attention to you more than them. If he doesn't you get those orange trunks of his that I have."

Jaycee thought she might be right. She would never bet the trunks unless she was sure of herself. Still, Jaycee had her doubts. "It's a deal!" Jaycee said shaking her friend's hand, "If he even shows up."

Just as the bet had been made, Randy walked in and immediately had a girl on him. He excused himself from the girl's grasp and made his way over to the girls. "Hey ladies," he said as he sat next to Jaycee at the table, "did I miss anything good?"

Allie piped up, "Oh, Jace and I were just reminiscing about when we were Hooters girls."

With that remark, Jaycee felt the orange trunks slip from her grasp. Allie had dropped the secret weapon and Jaycee wanted to punch her. She'd wanted those orange trunks for forever. They were her favorite on Randy.

Randy smirked, "I knew I liked your for a reason," he said smirking at Jaycee, "I'm gonna need to see a picture, I need proof."

Allie whipped out her phone and brought up her Facebook app. Randy was smiling at Jaycee, and she was smiling back even though she was pissed. Randy looked through the albums of pics from their Hooters days. She looked amazing. There she was; in pictures with Cena, HBK, Steve Austin, Jericho and various superstars who have come and gone over the years.

As the time passed, Randy paid tons of attention to Jaycee and spurned the advances of various other girls. He did excuse himself to take pics with them, but he wasn't as happy in the photos as he usually was. Randy kept looking back at Jaycee. When he came back to the table and sat down and put his arm around her, Jaycee couldn't help but blurt out her disdain for not winning the bet.

"I hate you, Allie… You don't play fair."

Randy raised an eyebrow at Jaycee, she sighed and answered, "We made a bet that you'd pay more attention to me than the Hooters girls. Then the bitch brought up that we used to be Hooters girls. Now I lost." Jaycee said pouting.

"What were you gonna win?" Randy said inquisitively. Allie looked right at him, "Remember your orange trunks from SummerSlam '04? I have them. I won the auction. She has always wanted them and they're mine. So when I know I'm right, I bet them."

Randy couldn't help but laugh, he thought it was great. "Give me your address, I'll send you something better than those orange trunks." Randy said handing her his phone. Jaycee quickly tapped in her address and asked, "Uh, what are you sending me?"

The Viper smirked and didn't answer her.

The three chatted and finished their food. "Damn, I didn't know such a tiny girl could eat so much…" Randy said with a shocked face.

"To be honest, I could go for dessert, but not from here." Jaycee said with a very serious tone, "I have a high metabolism. Allie hates that I can eat what I want without gaining weight."

Allie scowled at her friend, "Yep, after 24 wings, this bitch wants dessert."

Randy couldn't help but laugh; he was having a great time. Jaycee was a truly amazing person. They talked about everything they could before the check came. Before Randy could pay, Jaycee had already placed her card in the check holder and handed it back to the girl. Randy was stunned, someone else actually bought him dinner.

"What's wrong?" Allie asked. Randy looked at the girls, "It's just…nobody else has ever paid for dinner. I've always paid; no matter if it was a date or a group, I've always paid."

Jaycee rubbed his arm sweetly as the trio walked down the street, "First, we invited you. Second, you should be treated to dinner sometimes, otherwise the friendships or relationships will always feel one sided. Third, I know how you feel. I used to do it all the time for friends. At some point it felt like they were just around me for money. That's the bad part of having a $10 million dollar trust fund."

Randy stopped dead in his tracks, "You have how much?" Jaycee looked back at him. "$10 million, my great-grandfather struck oil and got rich."

"You don't act like you have money," he said in a quiet voice. "I would've never known."

Jaycee smiled, "I don't like to throw it around. I don't wear designer clothes or shoes and I don't pay a fortune for purses either. I like to look cute, but I'm not going to spend $1,100 on a pair of shoes that are cute, but I can't walk in. That's just silly."

Randy liked the way she looked. He knew she could be the kind of girl that he would be comfortable with. Randy continued to focus on Jaycee during the walk back to the arena. She made him feel things nobody had ever made him feel. Randy finally built up the courage and asked Jaycee for her number. Jaycee quickly obliged and the two exchanged numbers. When they parted ways Randy gave Jaycee a big warm hug and kissed her cheek. "Bye Allie, Bye Pretty Girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Jaycee hopped off her dad's private plane at the Temple airport. The girls had stayed a couple extra days in New York. They hit the Hamptons and partied a little, but it felt good to be home. They'd spend a couple of days relaxing and re-packing for the Battleground Pay-Per-View.

Allie opened up her Tumblr app and tapped the Randy Orton tag. "Jace… He's still with her." Jaycee's face changed, "How do you know?" she asked. Allie flipped her phone around to reveal photos from Six Flags. Randy, Alanna and Kim were all there, though none of them looked particularly happy. There was a photo of them on a roller coaster called 'The Boss'. Kim was turned in her seat looking back at Randy and Alanna. Both looked annoyed at her shocked face. "Wow, she looks pissy. Alanna looks like she's saying 'You can't sit with us!'"

Allie busted out laughing. "This doesn't do anything to help the hate on her! But still, why is she there? Have you been texting him?"

Jaycee frowned, "No, I haven't…" I was having fun. Shit! He probably thinks I'm not interested. UGH! I'M AN IDIOT!" Without hesitation, Allie said, "Yeah, you're and idiot!"

The doorbell rang and the girls jumped at the sound. "Who the hell?" Allie stated as she answered the door.

"Hi, I have a package for Jaycee Taylor. Please sign here." The UPS man said. Thanking him, Allie closed the door as she struggled to carry the package over to Jaycee, who was sitting on the floor folding clothes.

Eagerly, Jaycee helped her friend get the awkward package onto the floor. She quickly ripped it open and inside was a signed photo of Randy, a letter and four wrapped gifts. "What is this…?" Jaycee said aloud. "Girl, fuckin' open them!" Allie yelled with anticipation."

She grabbed the letter first and began to read.

_Jaycee, _

_I wanted to give you something special for treating me like I was special the other night. Since my love for Hooter's girls made you lose my orange trunks, I wanted to send you these. I wore them once time at a house show. They're not my color, but there's a picture with them so you could see what I looked like in these. The other gifts are just some things that made me think of you. Enjoy them, Pretty Girl._

_Randy_

Jaycee opened the first package, a medium box wrapped in pink. To her surprise the package contained a photo of Randy wearing hot pink trunks. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she showed Allie the picture. "Damn, those look so good on him!" Jaycee continued to smirk as she pulled out the pair of hot pink trunks. "These are way better than the orange ones!" Jaycee said laughing.

Before Jaycee could grab the next box her phone want off, it was the text tone she had set especially for Randy.

_Randy: This is a fiasco. Kim showed up out of the blue yesterday. I was supposed to spend the whole weekend up until Saturday night with my daughter…alone. I'm sorry. I know you've probably seen the pictures. I was miserable and so was Al. I'm sorry, Jaycee. :(_

_Jaycee: I saw them. I understand. _

_Jaycee: I just wish you weren't leading me on. I don't like that. :(_

_Randy: I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. I had an amazing time with you guys. I'm so afraid of starting over. :/ _

_Jaycee: Better to be single than with a person you don't want to be with. I'm sure you're scared, but you're so much better than you think. You deserve better than someone who is making your daughter miserable. Every picture looks bad. You all look like you don't want to be together. Alanna wanted her daddy and that is what she should've gotten. You should've told Kim to go back home. If she truly loved you, she would respect that bond you have. But she sees Al as some kind of competition, doesn't she?_

_Randy: I think so. She was "upset" about the other night and wanted to surprise me and make up for it. It's making it worse. Al's party is tomorrow and I know Al doesn't want her there. _

_Jaycee: Here's what you do. Make it up to Al. Send Kim home, spend Al's birthday with her and take her with you for the shows. She'd love that, right?_

_Randy: She would. Problem is gonna be getting Kim out of here. _

_Jaycee: Tell her to fuck off and go home. Kind of like you did the other night. We heard it all…the whole fight. _

_Randy: Damn. I didn't realize we were that loud. I'm gonna take Al to my Nate's real quick. I'm gonna get rid of Kim. _

_Randy: I hope you got your package. I hope you like that stuff. :)_

Jaycee put down her phone and grabbed the next box. It was a blue box with a silver bow. She opened it to reveal a Bleacher Creature with a note that said, _'Here is something to snuggle with.' _The next box, wrapped in purple was slightly larger and heavy. Jaycee opened it to reveal a black and purple zebra print Kathy Van Zeeland purse with a note that said, _'I saw this, and thought it would look great in your hand.'_

Allie was shocked, "I hate you! That is a cute fucking bag!" Jaycee smiled, "Yeah, it is, but it's too much. I can't take this." Allie looked at her, "Girl…he's giving you stuff, when's the last time someone bought you a cute bag like that? And besides, once he ditches the bitch permanently you can buy him cool shit too. Now shut up and open your last box."

The last box was wrapped in black, metallic paper with a hot pink bow. When Jaycee opened the box it was a collage photo frame with the 4 photos they'd taken together. Jaycee smiled, she loved everything.

"He must really like you." Allie said, trying to walk off with Jaycee's new purse. "Bitch, I see you! Put that down!" Jaycee yelled at her friend who put the bag on the couch and walked away defeated.

"Love you, Allie!" She yelled up the stairs.

Kim stood in the bedroom as Randy packed her bag. "What is wrong with you? I came here to make up with you after our fight and you are pushing me away. It's bullshit!"

Randy whipped around and stared daggers at his girlfriend. "You wanna know what's wrong? For starters, you blindsided me! This was supposed to fucking be Daddy/Daughter time. You weren't invited. You just fucking show up. You're going home."

The couple continued to argue the entire way to the airport. Kim was furious, but she knew to leave. She knew that Randy had anger management issues. She knew better than to test him when they were together. She'd have him again tomorrow. Kim didn't want to be at Alanna's damn party anyway; not with all of Samantha & Randy's friends. Not those rich people who could see she was trash. Kim also knew Randy didn't remember the photos, he was hers. He couldn't get away without his life being totally fucked up in the process. That made Kim truly happy.

When her ticket was purchased and she made in through security, Randy left the airport and headed to pick up Alanna. Before he left the parking lot he texted Jaycee to let her know what had happened.

_Randy: I don't know how to break up with someone. How the hell do I do it? I'm the kinda person who tries to work it out; it's just how I am. Help me, Jaycee._

_Jaycee: Sweetie, I can't help you. You have to want to be with someone who will truly love you and who deserves your love. I wish I could tell her to fuck off for you, but honey, you have to do it; not only for you, but for Alanna. Doesn't she deserve better than Kim? _

_Randy: You're right. Thanks, Pretty Girl. :)_

_Jaycee: Welcome! Good luck with it. :)_

Randy decided to wait until he knew she had landed in New York. He texted Kim before heading to pick up Alanna.

_Randy: Call me when you get back to New York. We need to talk. _

_Kim: About what? How your being an asshole? Yeah, you bet we're gonna talk about that. This is pissing me off. You need to put me before anyone else. _

Randy read her response, which made his blood boil. She was exactly how the fans thought she was, but he defended her to them. They were right; he just didn't want to admit it.

Randy had picked up Alanna from Nate's and headed back to his condo. They were both quiet on the drive home. "Baby girl, you okay?" he finally asked his daughter. "Daddy, did I ruin your 'lationship?" Alanna asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. Randy pulled into an empty parking lot and stopped the car. He turned and looked at his daughter who was crying in the back seat. "Baby, no. Why do you say that?"

Alanna continued to cry, "Because I'm a bad kid and she doesn't like me because I'm a bad kid."

Randy got out of the car and went to the back seat to comfort his daughter. "Princess, why do you think you're a bad kid? You're a great kid." She continued to cry into her father's t-shirt, "She said so. Then she told me to go upstairs to my room and leave her alone. I told her I was gonna tell you she said that. She told me you weren't gonna believe me. So, I left my iPod downstairs to record her because I wanted you to believe me. I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to be sneaky! I was 'fraid you wouldn't believe me. "

Randy held his daughter and cried with her, "Lanna, I'll always believe you. I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner. You didn't ruin ANYTHING. Look at me baby, cuz I'm gonna say this once. You are everything to me. Nobody is gonna come between us again. I won't let them. We're a package deal. If that person doesn't love you then they don't deserve to be in our lives. You mean everything to me. I love you, Lanna." Alanna composed herself enough to let her dad drive the rest of the way home. Randy continued to wipe tears from his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? When they got to the condo, Randy grabbed Alanna from the back seat and carried her inside. She was still crying a bit. He sat on the sofa and held her until she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Randy had put Alanna in bed and went back downstairs to wait for Kim's call. His blood was still boiling. He had heard the recording and it made him cringe. Kim had told her aunt that Alanna had been a brat at Six Flags. Kim was pissed that Randy hadn't sat with her on any of the rides. He couldn't very well let his six year old child who was barely tall enough to ride, sit alone. What kinda father would he be? Kim talked shit about Sam; saying that she was putting things in Alanna's head. Truth was, Sam didn't say anything about Kim, Good or bad. Sam wanted Alanna to figure Kim out on her own, which she did. Alanna was a really good judge of people. She could tell who was real and who was fake, too bad Randy didn't know how to do that.

Randy's phone began to ring, it was Kim's ringtone; some awful Hip Hop song he hated. "Hello." Randy said in a monotone voice.

"Now, we're gonna talk about how you've been being an asshole." Kim said in her bitchiest voice.

His rage was in full swing. "No, we're going to fucking talk about my very smart little girl recording your phone conversation last night with your aunt! Actually, I'm going to fucking talk and you're going to listen. This is over! You're not worth my time nor are you worth my daughter's tears! We're fucking done!"

"THE HELL WE ARE! You forget about the pictures and video! You forget that I can show those to your boss, or fans or ANYONE I want! I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to meet your in Florida tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to Battleground and Raw. You are MINE; you can't get rid of me that easily. Not unless you want to lose your job and what little respect those bitch fans have left."

Randy was defeated. He had forgotten about those. Of course he did, being high as a fucking kite didn't help his memory. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow at 7:45, that's when my flight lands.

"Love you, boo!" Kim said as she hung up the phone. Randy hated being called boo, he hated Kim, and he hated his life right now. The only thing he didn't hate about his life was his daughter. He hoped one day he'd be brave enough to just tell Kim to fuck off and take his punishment.

Randy tried to message Jaycee, but had no idea what to say to her. What was he gonna say. Randy grabbed his phone and headed for his room. He had never felt to broken in his life.

Randy lay in his bed, tossing and turning. He couldn't get his mind off of Jaycee, off of his problems and off of how much he hated Kim for everything he was going through. Most of all, he hated that she hated Alanna and he couldn't get rid of her. He loved his daughter so much and he knew that she was hurting. Randy decided to keep the recording for when he finally got rid of her. He'd show her ass kissers how Kim really was. She was a cold-hearted, gold digger. Randy finally passed out and had an amazing dream about Jaycee.

_~Dream~_

"_Hey handsome, I missed you!" Jaycee said as she stepped onto Randy's bus. Randy grabbed her and planted a long kiss on her pink lips. "I missed you too, pretty girl." Randy picked Jaycee up and threw her over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom. _

_Randy closed the door and locked it. Jaycee didn't even try to fight him, she knew what was coming. "OOOOF!" Jaycee mumbled when she landed on the bed. "Come here, baby." He said climbing on the bed, "I need you." Jaycee grinned, grabbing Randy by his shorts and pulling him closer. _

_Randy fell onto the bed and flips over onto his back. Jaycee climbs on top of him. "You sure you can handle me?" she says with a smirk. Randy smiles and sits up. "You bet!" he says and he smashes his lips into hers. Jaycee pulled away and pulled off his t-shirt, "Take me Randy!" she yelled. Randy smirked, "Where? I'm low on gas, and you need a jacket." The couple laughed and kissed. "You're so stupid." Jaycee said, still giggling. _

_Randy quickly removed Jaycee's top and bra. "I love these,' he said, massaging her breasts gently. Jaycee softly moaned and began to grind into Randy as he sucked and licked her nipples. Randy laid Jaycee down on the bed and removed her skirt and panties. Randy straddled Jaycee and began to plant kisses down her body. Randy rammed his tongue deep into Jaycee's pussy causing her to buck against his face. "FUCK!" she cried out as she squirmed. "Ughhh, oh Randy. MMMM!" he continued to lick and finger her; making sure she was dripping. _

_Randy pulled his tongue out of his girlfriend. "You wanna suck this dick, pretty girl?" he asked, semi hard dick in hand. Jaycee said nothing. She forcefully pushed him onto his back and began to suck him off. With every moan, she sucked harder. She licked his shaft and sucked his balls. Randy arched his back, grunting and moaning softly. Jaycee looked up at Randy and knew he was ready for her. _

_Jaycee got on her hands and knees, motioning for Randy to take her from behind. Randy gently slid his dick inside her, causing her to whimper. "It..Feels…SO GOOD! Harder baby!" Randy did what she wanted, thrusting harder and feeling her round ass slap into him. "You like it baby?" Randy said; spanking her playfully. "OOOOOH! Spank me again! Harder!" Randy smirked and spanked Jaycee so hard he left a red hand print on her ass. "UHHHH, Fuck yes! Fuck me." Randy increased the speed of his thrusts. He grabbed a handful of Jaycee's hair and pulled her back roughly and kissed her lips and he slammed into her. _

_Randy pulled out of her and tossed her onto her back; sliding his dick into her. He began to fuck her slowly, kissing her passionately as he did. Her hips bucked against his as they both moaned through their kisses. Jaycee felt his cock throbbing inside her. He felt her becoming tighter around his dick. He continued his powerful thrusts; groaning as he exploded inside her. Jaycee cried out as she too hit her climax. "Fuuuuuck!" Randy said as she rolled onto his back, I love it when you're here." _

_Jaycee rolled onto her side and Randy did the same. The couple continued to talk throughout the rest of the night, learning more and more and more about each other. _

_~End Dream~_

Randy groaned as he was being roughly shaken by his child, "Daddy, I'm hungry." She said as she continued to shake her dad. "Okay princess, go get dressed and we'll go get something." Alanna hopped off the bed and headed for her room. Randy groaned as he looked at the time. "Fuck, it's not even seven yet." Randy rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom and got dressed.

Randy came downstairs to Alanna singing 'Let It Go' at the top of her lungs; accompanied by Elsa's hand movements. Randy couldn't help but smile. His smile turned into a frown when his phone began to play Kim's awful ringtone. He quickly silenced the call and put his phone on vibrate.

Randy let Alanna finish her song and the two headed out to breakfast. He was going to enjoy his day with Alanna, and Kim wasn't going to ruin his time with her, nor her birthday party.


	8. Chapter 8

Alanna's party was a success. Randy was happier than he had been since that night at Hooter's with Jaycee and Allie. Randy smiled and talked with old friends. He played ski-ball with Alanna. He felt like the old Randy, but he knew it wasn't going to last. He'd have to head to the airport soon.

"Hey princess, daddy has to leave for Florida." He said, pulling his daughter in for a hug. Alanna hugged her dad and began to cry. "I don't want you to go daddy. Please don't go." He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I have to princess. I'll be back on Tuesday and it'll just be us this time. I promise. We'll do whatever you want to do." Alanna slowly released her daddy from the death grip. "Okay, but SHE better not show up. I don't want her here." Randy nodded and squeezed his daughter one more time before he headed to the airport.

Randy made it to Tampa and immediately wished he could go back home. "Hey Boo!" Kim said as she grabbed him for an awkward kiss. "What is your problem?" she asked in her most annoyed voice. "I'd rather be at home watching Frozen with Alanna."

Kim gave Randy a mean look. "What the fuck?" Randy got up in her face. "I'm stuck in this relationship, but I don't have to fucking like it. I want to be home with my kid, not here taking your out to a fucking bar."

The night was bad, they argued the whole time. She managed to get Randy drunk enough to take a picture of her from behind and one of them together. The whole night all he could think about is how much he missed his daughter. Randy couldn't help but wonder how Jaycee and Alanna would get along. He hoped that one day he could find out how it felt to have someone love him and love Alanna too. Randy knew one thing; the next person who came along, whether it was Jaycee or not, they had to love Al.

Jaycee, Kyle & Julie made their way into the packed Tampa Bay Times Forum and headed for their seats. They were sitting pretty close to the announcers. Jaycee was elated, she could get a good shot of him doing his pose. "Jace, is that Kim?" Kyle asked, looking over at the seats behind the announce table. Jaycee looked over and saw her, "Yes. What the fuck?" she said as she kept looking over toward the woman, who was coincidentally wearing the same shirt as Jaycee. Julie looked back and forth between Jaycee and Kim. "Girl, you look way cuter in that shirt than she does." Jaycee frowned, "I can't believe she's here. I thought he sent her ass home."

All through the pre-show Jaycee could feel Kim shooting daggers in her direction. "Jace, That bitch needs to fucking cool it. She keeps looking at you with a nasty fucking look on her face. I'm about to punch her." Jaycee just told her friend to let it go. It wasn't worth it. Julie sighed; she hated knowing that Jaycee was hurting deep down. The hate because of that video had died down, but she was still getting shit from Kim's little cronies. They were all sure that the shit she was getting was on Kim's direction. During the Rusev & Jack Swagger match Jaycee got up to get a drink; unbeknownst to her, Kim was following behind her. While Jaycee stood in line she felt a smack on her shoulder. She turned around to find Kim staring right at her. "YOU NEED TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BOO!" Kim yelled as she got up in Jaycee's face.

Jaycee was in utter shock. "I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WITH YOUR BOO!" she screamed back at her. Kim was furious as she grabbed Jaycee by the hair and pushed her to the ground; standing over her she shouted "STAY AWAY FROM RANDY OR I'LL FUCK YOU UP! YOU THINK THIS IS BAD, JUST FUCKING WAIT!"

Kim stomped away as fans were helping a very shaken Jaycee off the floor. She cried as a guy named Jeremy helped her back to her seat. "Are you sure you're okay?" Jeremy asked as they got to her seat. Jaycee, what happened?" Kyle asked as Jaycee clung to him and cried. Jeremy piped up, "A woman attacked her. She was wearing the same shirt as she is. She kept yelling to stay away from her boo and shit like that. Who was that?" Kyle looked at Jeremy. "Orton's bitch girlfriend. She hates Jaycee and she has never done anything with Randy. She took a friggin' picture with him and her and a friend took him to dinner one night. The woman is crazy as shit."

They all thanked Jeremy for helping and he headed back to his seat, but not before informing a WWE security guard of what happened at the concession area. Things were about to get worse, nobody knew just how bad they'd be.

Randy's match was up next. He came out in blue trunks. "Oh fuck me.." Jaycee said as she salivated over Randy in the blue. Julie looked at her boyfriend, "Guess she didn't learn her lesson." Kyle gave Kim the evil eye as if to say 'Back the fuck up off my friend.' All through the match Jaycee cheered and screamed for Randy. While she cheered she saw Roman throw him into the barricade right where she sat. Randy looked up at Jaycee and smiled. Roman got down and picked Randy up and threw him right into Jaycee's lap. She laughed and he apologized for hurting her. Jaycee looked at him for a moment and mouthed the words 'I'm okay.'

Randy, Roman and John's match ended with John winning the WWE World Heavyweight Title as they all had suspected. The show ended and Randy made his way to Jaycee and apologized to her once again and gave her a sweaty hug and posed for a photo.

"Jace, you do realize that Kim is probably going to kill you?" Julie said as the trio walked to the back of the arena to meet some more superstars. "All y'all gotta do is stay close to me and I'll be just fine." Jaycee knew she was playing with fire, but she and Randy had this chemistry and neither of them could seem to fight their attraction to one another. When they reached the back they spotted Roman Reigns walking to his car. He put his bags in the back and came over to take some photos and sign some things. When Roman reached Jaycee he blurted out, "So, you're the girl Randy said to throw him at?" Jaycee was stunned, "I'm sorry, what?" she said, still not comprehending what Roman had said.

"We were doing a spot call and he said to throw him in the barricade then over the barricade at the pretty girl in the RKO shirt." Jaycee smiled at the big Samoan, "Thanks for that. It was fun." She said as the she posed for a photo with Reigns.

After getting some more photos the trio headed back to the car and headed for Miami.

Jaycee decided to send out a tweet to Randy, just because.

JaceLynn: RandyOrton Thanks for falling into my lap and thanks for the pic! d5h77ek

"Jules…I'm playing with fire again." She said after the tweet had been sent. Julie simply smiled, "you do you girlie. I'm not goina stop you. I however will protect you with Kyle's life." Jaycee and Julie giggled, Kyle continued to snore in the back, unaware that his life was now in danger.

Upon reaching Miami, they checked into their hotel room and went to bed. Jaycee couldn't sleep so she went down to the pool. She sat down on the edge of the pool and stuck her feet in.

"Can I join you?" she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw Randy standing over her. She motioned for him to sit.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Randy finally spoke, "She has something on me. It's bad and I could lose my job and more importantly, I could lose Alanna." Jaycee couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What exactly does she have on you, if I may ask?"

Randy took a deep breath and began to explain that he had been smoking weed and doing various other drugs that Kim and her family had been supplying him with. Randy also explained that due to his past drug habits Samantha had him drug tested as a condition of his visitation. "I don't want to be like this. I don't know how to fix it. I'm such a fucking screw up." Randy said as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Jaycee pulled him close and hugged him tightly as he cried on her shoulder. She finally pulled his chin up to look at her, "Randy, you're a strong man, you've beaten this before and I know you can do it again."

Randy smiled at Jaycee through his tears. He placed his hand on her cheek causing her to smile back at him. Randy stared deep into her eyes, at her pretty face and her amazing smile. He couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her lips sweetly. When he pulled away he didn't apologize, he just smiled and kissed her again. Randy felt free, even if it was just for a moment in time.


	9. Chapter 9

Randy couldn't wait to get to Oklahoma to see Jaycee. He knew she'd be at the weekend shows and Kim would not be coming this weekend. Security had informed Paul and Steph about the incident with Jaycee at Battleground. This time, Randy didn't get reamed for it, Kim did. Stephanie went off on Kim and told her she wasn't allowed at shows until she could control her temper toward female fans. Kim was less than pleased, but was not going to ruin her meal ticket, her bills were due and even if she wasn't around Randy, she could still control his bank account.

Randy didn't care at this point; he'd have an entire weekend filled with good people. He'd been texting Jaycee throughout the last few days and they made some plans for the weekend. Randy landed in Oklahoma City and headed for his bus. He'd meet Jaycee at Olive Garden and finally get to formally meet Julie and Kyle.

Randy got to his bus and changed into jeans, a t-shirt and boots. The driver parked the bus in the gym parking lot. "Thanks for having the mattress replaced. I appreciate it." His driver nodded, "No problem."

Randy glanced out the window and saw that Jaycee and her friends were waiting for him. Randy opened the door to the bus and invited them on for a short tour.

After the short tour was over, Kyle blurted out, "I gotta get me one of these! It's so fucking cool!" Randy smiled. "You really should. It's pretty comfortable."

Jaycee looked over at the kitchen area. "I'm guessing nobody has ever used that…" she said motioning to the stove. Randy shrugged, "I'm not a very good cook." Julie sat down on the sofa and quickly played Jaycee up, "Well, Jace is a really good cook. Maybe she can make you dinner sometime."

Jaycee looked over at Randy, who was currently smiling from ear to ear. "I think it'd be nice to make you dinner. Have a nice meal without people putting pictures of us online."

"Jaycee told us what was going on. I love Jaycee, she's like my little sister and I don't want her hurt. But I've been here for less than ten minutes and I see how good you guys are together and how much she cares for you. I'll help protect this." Kyle said as he got up and shook Randy's hand.

Randy felt accepted; he put his arm around Jaycee and hugged her close and kissed her forehead. Julie smiled as Kyle led her to the door. He unlocked the car and grabbed Jaycee's suitcase. She was staying with Randy the whole weekend; it was going to be wonderful. Randy grabbed her bags and took them to his room. He emerged from the bus and got in the back seat next to Jaycee. On the drive to the restaurant Kyle and Randy got to know each other better. They shared a love for Olive Garden, video games and working out; they became instant best friends.

"I can't get over how much she can eat." Randy said as Jaycee's White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake arrived at the table. Kyle and Julie laughed. "Yeah, she can eat, but she's so energetic. She works it off in no time." Jaycee chopped off the first piece of her cheesecake shoved it in her mouth. "Fuck you guys." She said between chewing. Randy looked over at the cheesecake; it was his favorite. She caught his gaze and sliced off another bite and brought it to Randy's lips. "That's so good," he said as he pulled away from the fork, "That's my favorite dessert from here."

Randy grabbed his other fork and dug into the cheesecake with her. Julie was in awe, "She must really like you because she hasn't stabbed you with her fork yet." Randy let out a hearty laugh, "Good to know my life isn't in danger." He said as he split the last piece of cheesecake in half.

Randy tried to pay the check, but Kyle was too fast for him. As the four walked out and to the car, Randy grabbed Jaycee's hand and pulled her close. On the ride back to the bus, they continued to hold hands and talk. His heart was opening up to her; she was such a good person. People would see what they were doing as wrong, but they didn't know the circumstances. They didn't know the truth.

All during his match, Randy could hear his personal cheering section and it felt great to have them there. When the show was over the trio headed back to the backstage area with Randy. Roman smiled as he saw Jaycee and her friends. "Hey, he's almost finished in the shower, you guys can wait right over there." Jaycee thanked him and they sat down on the chairs to wait.

Randy emerged from the locker room in shorts and a gray t-shirt. He grabbed Jaycee and pulled her in for a kiss. "Let's get out of here." He said as they headed for the bus. The bus had been parked very close to the building so nobody could see them walk out together. Kyle and Julie hugged the couple and headed off to the next town. When they were comfortably on the bus, Randy took off his shirt and plopped down on the bed. Jaycee went to change into her pajamas.

She emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of teal booty shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank. She sat down on the bed next to Randy on the bed. He was talking to his daughter on the phone. Jaycee sat in silence as they finished their conversation. "I love you, princess." He said as he sent kisses via the phone. "Goodnight, babygirl."

Randy hung up the phone and sat up. "UGH!" he winced in pain. "I took a fall wrong." He stated, rubbing his back. Jaycee motioned for him to lay down on his stomach. She climbed on him and began to massage his back. "That feels good. You're pretty good at this. Maybe I'll have you massage me from now on. You want a job, baby?" Randy said in his most relaxed voice.

Jaycee laughed, "First, I don't think Kim will be too keen on me being here. Second, if I want any job it's to be your personal baby oil applier chick, because that's my dream job. Like…I'd do it for free."

Randy flipped over onto his back while managing to keep Jaycee on top of him. He looked up at her and pulled her in for a kiss. With that one kiss, it was on. Jaycee couldn't stop kissing him. He began to run his hands all over her body as she broke a kiss he began to plant kisses down her neck, causing her to moan softly. Jaycee pulled away and removed her tank top causing Randy's eyes to nearly pop out of his head. "Those are so perfect." He said as he began to play with her breasts and grinning. "And they're fucking real."

Jaycee moaned and started grinding onto him. She got off him long enough to pull his shorts and underwear off. She turned around and stripped off the rest of her clothes while looking over her shoulder and smirking at him. Jaycee strutted over to Randy's side of the bed and climbed on him. No foreplay we needed, they were both ready to go. Randy pulled a condom from the nightstand and slid it on his already hard cock. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, "Yes, I want you."

Jaycee lay on her back and spread her legs. Randy entered her slowly, causing her to arch her back. She moaned and kissed his lips softly, but passionately. As he continued to thrust into her, she ran her hands up and down his back. He trusts began to increase in speed. He held her tightly while he plunged his cock deeper into her tight pussy. His gaze never left hers, they became one, their passion finally ignited. Jaycee's first orgasm hit and randy continued to rhythmically drive his dick into her. Her second orgasm was much more powerful. As it hit, Jaycee dug her nails into his back as she arched into his force. Randy came seconds after Jaycee. He pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. Randy and Jaycee struggled to catch their breath. "WOW!" was all she could say. Randy kissed her cheek and smiled, "Ditto."


	10. Chapter 10

The remainder of Randy and Jaycee's weekend went well, only a few hiccups from Kim. She kept calling and Jaycee had to fight the urge suck his dick while he was on the phone. She made him a nice dinner on Saturday night after the house show. Steak, shrimp, loaded mashed potatoes and a salad and of course a bottle of wine. She had made enough to feed his driver as well, which got her some cool points with Mark. At the end of Monday Night Raw when she got backstage she saw Randy's face and she knew that something wasn't right.

"Uh oh… What's wrong?" she asked rubbing his neck. Randy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "Kim is coming to St. Louis because she has control. She wants to prove shit to fans." Jaycee raged inside, but what could she do. She wasn't going to let the man she cared for lose his livelihood, his child, his career. Not over some stupid bitch. She rubbed his back as he held her. "It's gonna be the longest three days of my life."

The couple made their way to the bus. Their plans for the evening included eating lots of popcorn and watching movies…and talking. They loved to talk to each other. Randy could talk to her all night long. Jaycee made him laugh, smile and most of all she was the only person he truly opened up to. She knew things about him that not even Samantha was privy to.

The thing that bugged Randy the most was that he couldn't kiss Jaycee in public. He wanted to kiss her goodbye at her gate and see her off. Instead they shared their final kiss in his bus and their final looks while walking to their gates. When they sat down they tested each other.

Jaycee: Dream of me? :)

Randy: Forever! 3

Jaycee: xoxo 3

Randy: This is going to be the longest three fucking days. UGH! :(

Jaycee: We'll be together before you know it! :) If you miss me, just go somewhere private and look at that pic of us from the other day. :) I'll be thinking of you & dreaming of you. 3

Randy: :'(

Jaycee: Meet me in that alcove by gate 74.

Randy: Ok

As soon as they were out of sight Jaycee hugged him. "Don't be upset. Make the best of it. I know that's stupid of me to say, but when we're not together, we have to be positive otherwise the time apart is just going to drag on." Randy sighed, "You're right. It just kills me that she's going to make these three days miserable for me."

Jaycee kissed his cheek, "Just think about how good next weekend is going to be. Focus on me and don't let her get to you. Promise?" Randy nodded. The two kissed goodbye one final time and took a very cute, yet very sleepy photo together. Randy needed one more thing to think about. Jaycee was right, he just had to get through these three days and she'd be in his arms again. Three days…he could make it three days.

"Jaycee, isn't 'Hey Hey What Can I Do?' from Zepplin about a whore?" Julie asked as she saw Randy's tweet. Jaycee shrugged and Kyle piped up to answer his girlfriend. "Yes, and we all know who the whore is."

Julie and Jaycee busted out laughing. Just then, Julie got another notification from Randy's twitter. "Please tell me he's taking a pic of himself while driving his Bentley. She's in his damn $220,000 Bentley. Hope he's not stupid enough to let her drive."

Jaycee frowned, "He can't help what she forces him to do. If she posts a pic of herself driving it, people are going to flip out." She did, they did; everyone was flipping their shit over the photo. The instagram comments were awful. Especially Randy's, it made her sick to her stomach. She knew who posted it, or who was behind posting it.

Julie frowned, "That comment…Jace, are you ok?" Jaycee felt numb. She knew it wasn't him posting it. "Yes and no." she said as she began to cry. "Look at me, Jules…I don't him to be strong but I'm the one blubbering. I hate this!"

Jaycee headed to her room and debated on whether or not she should even see him this weekend. Then she got a text from Randy.

Randy: She's getting her shit together. I'm so fucking ready for her to leave. I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you in the morning.

Jaycee: I saw the comment on her Instagram photo. :(

Randy: What comment?

Jaycee: Wow, you don't even know about it? The one about like "drive it baby, but be careful with my car tho. I know you didn't do it, but I thought you'd at least know about it. It made me sick though. :'(

Randy: I'm sorry baby. :( I'm so ready just to give up. I hate having this over me.

Jaycee: Someday you're going to have to tell the truth and let the chips fall where they may. Nothing will make me care any less about you. 3 Now get rid of that bitch and call me when you get back. :)

Randy: Yes ma'am! :)

Randy took Kim to the airport and grabbed some dinner on the way home. As soon as he walked in the door he called Jaycee. He filled her in on all the bullshit that went on the last three days. The song was pretty much a jab at Kim, some people got it and some didn't. Going to the gym in the Bentley, letting her drive and praying the whole time that she wouldn't wreck it. Randy kept apologizing for the comment. Jaycee was okay with it. She knew he didn't post it. "Let's change the subject. I don't wanna talk about her anymore. What are we going to do tomorrow? We'll be there pretty early."

Randy was silent for a minute. "Um, I know what I WANT to do." Jaycee laughed, "Of course that's what you want to do. Can I ask you something?" she asked shyly. "I didn't have sex with her. I couldn't even tolerate having her in my room. I made her sleep in the guest room. She spent most of her time talking shit about me while she was in her room. At this point it's just about money, material shit, making me miserable and making the fans jealous. You're the only woman I want to make love to." Jaycee smiled, "I'm glad. You better get some sleep. The faster you get to sleep, the faster we'll be together." Randy made smoochy noises into the phone, "Goodnight baby girl. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Randy."

By the time Randy made it to the Gold's Gym parking lot in Lubbock, Jaycee, Julie, Kyle and Allie were waiting for him. Randy opened the door of the bus and the four of them entered. Jaycee kissed Randy softly. "I missed you." Allie smiled, "You guys are SO CUTE!" Randy held Jaycee close, he didn't want to let go this time. He was going to make these four days special.

Jaycee decided that it'd be too risky to be seen together in public having a meal together. Kyle volunteered to get donuts. Randy and Jaycee went into the bedroom to get a moment alone. They laid on the bed and he held her tight. "I don't want you to go."

Sunday afternoon they all decided to go to the gym. Randy had decided to park in the parking lot of a deserted strip mall. Jaycee rode with her friends so nobody would get suspicious. On the way out they waited for Randy to come out to follow him to the arena. Randy came out of the arena and a woman asked for a photo. He quickly took one and headed for his bus.

They followed Randy back to the parking lot. Jaycee and Allie switched over to Randy's bus. Kyle and Julie followed the bus to the arena. When they got to the arena, Mark parked close to the door so the girls couldn't be seen.

As always, Jaycee cheered for Randy. She enjoyed watching him wrestle. When his match with Roman was over he came over to Jaycee and Allie. He leaned over the barricade and took a photo with the girls. When the show was over the foursome waited until the barricade had been taken down; then headed backstage. When they reached the backstage area, Randy was already ready to go. "Hey babe." Randy said as he bent down to kiss Jaycee's pink lips. Ready to get outta here?" Jaycee nodded and the friends said their goodbyes.

When they got on the bus it was on like Donkey Kong. Randy picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I'm going to need to get you out of this dress. I could barely concentrate on the fucking match." He said as he pulled the dress over her head. Jaycee pulled his shirt over his head and dropped to her knees. She slipped his shorts down and stated to stroke his dick. Randy moaned. Jaycee licked the head of his cock, causing him to groan. He was right where she wanted him. She took him in her mouth and began to slowly suck his viper. She pulled her mouth away and led him over to the bed, pulling him gently by his penis. Jaycee pushed Randy down onto the bed and climbed on top. He pulled her nipples to his mouth and began to play with her breasts; something he loved almost as much as the sex. "Fuck me." She said as she pulled her nipple from his mouth. Randy wasted little time, he guided his hard cock into her. Jaycee moaned, "Fuck!" She bounced up and down on him. He placed his hands on her waist making sure she slammed down hard on the way down. Thrusting, moaning and playful smacking of her ass caused Jaycee's first orgasm to hit. Randy flipped her onto her back and threw her legs onto his shoulders. He continued to hit her spot. "Fuck! Baby girl, you feel so fucking good!" Randy said as he plowed his dick deeper and deeper into her. Jaycee began to squirm; she could feel him about to cum. "UHHH, OH GOD!" Jaycee yelled as Randy forcefully came deep inside her. "Damn baby. That was amazing!"

The two lay there breathless. Jaycee's phone went off, then went off again. "What the fuck?"

RandyOrton: Look kimklro I med the Latino Ms. Piggy today at the gym. I wish you were there to have a good laugh with me. #MsPig

"Oh my god!" Was all Jaycee could say as she showed Randy the tweet that he obviously did not send. Randy's jaw dropped, "Fuck my life!"


	11. Chapter 11

"I didn't tweet that!" Randy stated as he stared at Jaycee's phone. Jaycee couldn't say anything; all she could do was comfort him. He knew he was in deep shit; it was just a matter of time before Triple H found out and ripped Randy a new ass. Randy rolled over onto his side, "I'm so screwed, Jaycee." She curled up behind him and held him tight. He was crying. This was bad.

About one o'clock in the afternoon, Randy's phone rang, this was it. When he answered, Paul was already yelling at him. Randy kept saying he didn't do it, which made the situation worse. The fact that there had been more Muppet related tweets as well as the story hitting TMZ less than an hour ago did not help Randy's case. Paul was pissed. Randy could hear Steph in the background yelling as well. Jaycee just held Randy's hand. She felt so bad.

Randy hung up the phone, "I have to meet Paul. I'm in so much trouble for this." Jaycee sighed, "I'll go with you if you want. You didn't do it, you didn't post any of them." He kissed her cheek, "No baby, I don't want you involved. This is all my mess, I have to fix it."

"You can't fix it if you don't let me help you!" Jaycee yelled. "YOU DIDN'T DO IT! LET ME HELP YOU!" Randy was stunned, he'd never heard her raise her voice. "I can't let you get involved." She took his head in her hands, "We're in this together. Please let me help you." Randy looked up at her smiling face, "Okay. But I don't think it will do any good. It came from MY Twitter account."

"Honey, have a little faith." She said as she hugged him tightly. She was his rock. He loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. His world was all fucked up and he felt like he was drowning.

Randy and Jaycee walked into the arena and Randy could instantly feel his coworkers glaring at him. They were disgusted with him. Randy was disgusted in himself. He let all this happen. All the respect he'd gained in the past few years was stripped away with that one single tweet. Sure the girl had been harassing Kim, but he didn't give two shits about that.

Randy just dropped his head and headed to Paul and Steph's office. Jaycee walked along side him, not glancing up at anyone. When they got to the office, Randy knocked on the door. "Come in." Steph said angrily. They walked in and Paul motioned for them to sit. Jaycee spoke up before Randy could stop her. "Stephanie, It wasn't him who posted the tweet. I promise you."

"Oh, and how do you know he didn't post it?" she asked, snapping at the woman. "We were having sex when the tweet came in. I know this because they're sent to my phone. I get an alert via text and one from the Twitter app. I'm not saying this to protect him, it's true." Steph looked at her, she was still annoyed. "I think you're lying." Jaycee stared back at her, "He didn't do it. He can't fuck and tweet at the same time. He was on top drilling me deep. I'm sorry to be so graphic, but I swear, he didn't tweet that." Randy just sat there. She was not letting up, but Randy stepped in. "It's true."

They didn't have to know that the tweet actually came in after they came. Stephanie and Paul stepped over in a corner and began whispering back and forth, Randy still felt like he was going to be punished for this. "Randy, I want you to apologize. Don't let that dumbass woman in your account again."

Randy agreed and quickly typed out an apology on his twitter. He showed it to Steph and Paul. Once they approved it he hit the send button. Jaycee's two notifications came back to back.

The couple were excused and they headed out into the arena seating. They picked seats that were high enough that they wouldn't be easily seen.

"You okay?" she asked. Randy pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Yes and no. Yes because I didn't get in trouble, no because I know I've lost so much respect from fans and my friends over that tweet. I feel awful. I'd beat the shit out of any person who said that to or about Al. I know how hard it can be for woman and weight. My mom had her issues, Becky has hers and Sam had hers. I'd never make fun of them. I've seen guys make fun of overweight female fans. It's really hurtful to them." Jaycee nuzzled into him. "Are you going to do anything about this? She has the dirt on you and she'll post more stuff, if she hasn't already. But also, I don't know if people are going to accept your apology. Some will jump right on it, some will just call bullshit and some feel that it was Kim who did it anyway. Those people would be correct." Randy continued to hold her tight and stare off into space.

"Oh yay, I have to wear a fucking suit tonight!" Randy whined. Jaycee's smile became brighter. She loved the way he looked in a suit. "Wear the all black one, I like that one the best." She said kissing his cheek. "And if you're lucky, I'll help you out of it later tonight." Randy smirked, "Okay, but I still hate suits!" Randy got dressed quickly, still showing his disdain for having to wear a suit. This was his punishment; Paul knew he hated to wear suits, so he made him wear one.

Randy and The Authority went out and did their thing. Randy had to stick around for the rest of the evening in case there was a random change. The couple headed backstage and found a quiet room to be alone in.

As the door shut behind them, Jaycee dropped to her knees, "You seem so tense baby. Let me make you feel a little better." She unhooked his belt and unzipped his pants to reveal his hard on. She slowly took him into her mouth and began to suck him off. "Baby, that feels amazing." She sucked harder. He threw his head back and moaned. Randy pulled out of her mouth. "I can't let you do everything, now can I?" he said as he led her over to the sofa and placed herself over the back of the couch. Jaycee pulled of her dress to reveal she wasn't wearing panties. "Uh…I thought you had panties on…" he said as he rubbed her pussy with the head of his cock. "I took them off before we left the bus. Just in case. So, ya gonna fuck me, or what?" Randy wasted little time. He started thrusting deep into her. She moaned softly. He grabbed her hair and gave it a slight tug, causing her to buck back into him. "Oh baby! Fuck!" she yelled, her head buried into the back of the couch.

The door opened, "Oh shit, sorry!" John said as he shut the door and told Nikki the room was occupied.

The couple didn't even bother to stop; Randy continued to slam his dick deep into Jaycee. Randy gritted his teeth and grunted while he came. Jaycee cried out with pleasure as she hit her climax. Randy pulled out of her and pulled Jaycee to her feet. "Was Cena in here?"


End file.
